HTP with DBZ powers
by Pokemon406
Summary: This is just something I thought of from a little back then. Please do not take it seriously. The Oc that will be used in this story is Dan.


**Pokemon406: I'm back with a new story**

 **Pokemon406: Now this story is just something I thought up from back when I first started typing stories**

 **Pokemon406: I could continue this, and make it into an actual story if you guys and gals ask enough**

 **Pokemon406: HTP means Human turned Pokemon and DBZ means Dragon Ball Z**

 **Pokemon406: By the way,do not take this seriously**

 **Pokemon406: Now disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Dragon ball Z**

 **Pokemon406: Now without a further a do**

 **Story**

 **Start!**

A teenage boy was sitting in his apartment building late at night was thinking.

" _Man am I bored."_ Dan thought _."I wish something exciting could happen. Maybe like a Jirachi fall from the sky and grant a wish of mine, or sky raining ramen, Mmm ramen."_

Just after he thought that, a meteorite crashed into the park nearby to his apartment.

" _Oh maybe it's the raining ramen."_ He thought before he put on his shoes and went to investigate the crash.

When he got the park. He looked around and saw the crash site. He went over to the site. He saw no ramen, but he did see a meteorite.

" _Hmm maybe there's ramen inside?"_ Dan thought.

He jumped into the crater, so he could closer to meteor. The meteor cracked open and he tensed not knowing what was inside. What he saw next made him stop being tense and looked shocked instead.

There in the meteor was a Jirachi but not just any Jirachi. It was a shiny Jirachi.

Dan moved closer and touched its head and felt that it was real. The Jirachi opened it's eyes,because it felt someone touch it's head. Dan retracted his hand in an instant.

The Jirachi looked at him and said."Hi I'm Kibo and here to grant you a wish."The shiny Jirachi named Kibo said and by the tone of its voice it sounded female.

Dan looked shocked because not only did he get to meet a shiny Jirachi but she also wanted to grant my wish. Dan took some deep breathes then said.

"My wish is to be turned into a white Riolu with the power of a saiyan and be sent into Kalos during Ash's Kalos journey. Also I want to know Goku's techniques."He said.

Kibo just stood there floating not doing anything. Dan thinking his wish might be a bit extreme and beyond her power,but then Kibo looks at Dan with a smile.

"If that is your wish...then it shall be granted."Kibo said, as her eyes glowed brightly and in a flash they were gone.

A forest somewhere in the Kalos region a white Riolu was waking up.

"Ugh what a dream I had."He said then got up and notices everything was bigger than it usually was.

"Huh why am I in a forest?And is everything bigger than it usually is."He said then examined himself and was shocked that he was a Riolu."Oh my gosh she actually turned me into a white Riolu. I wonder if I have any of Goku skills."He said excitedly.

He closed his eyes focused to see if he had ki energy. After a few seconds he felt a some kind of energy.

He raised his left arm and opened his palm then focused. A sphere of white appeared on his palm. He pointed it at a nearby tree and fired it. The result was an explosion. The explosion also caused black smoke to rise into the air.

"Awesome."Dan said in amazement.

Nearby in the forest,a raven haired trainer with a Pikachu and friends were stopping to a rest from their traveling. Well until they heard a explosion.

"What was that Clemont."A honey blonde girl asked a boy with the same hair color,concerned. The boy and the others there shook their heads.

"I don't know Bonnie but whatever it is caused that smoke came from over there."The boy revealed to be,Clemont said pointing the direction of smoke.

"Well if its a pokemon then I want to check it out and see what caused it."A raven haired boy said determined then ran to investigate it.

"Wait Ash."A girl,older than Bonnie and had short hair, said before she ran after him.

The others followed Ash as well.

 **With Dan**

Meanwhile Dan was getting used to a being a Riolu by walking and doing some punches and kicks.

"Alright I think I'm used to it now. I guess the saiyan part helped me get used to it."Dan said.

He opened his palm. A ki sphere formed in it. He didn't shoot it this time,but instead looked at it because he didn't get a good look before he fired.

At that moment Ash and co arrived.

"Huh what's that Pokemon."Serena said then brought out her pokedex.

'Riolu the empathy pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.'As the pokedex said this. Dan was doing punches and kicks.

(A/N:That is the pokedex entry for Pokemon X. Don't believe me go check it out for yourself.)

"A Riolu, but it's a different color than the one in here."Bonnie said confused looking at the entry and back to Dan,who smiled and waved at her."Hi to you too."She waved back.

Ash however smiled."That means he's a shiny guys."Ash said excitedly. Ash felt his aura sync with Dan and decided he wanted to catch him.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. He showed the pokeball to the Riolu.

"Let's battle Riolu. I win you join my team. You win you get umm"Ash couldn't think of anything right now.

Dan felt his aura sync with Ash too. He thought for a bit on what he wanted then smirked. He pointed to Ash's hat. Both Ash and Pikachu,who was on Ash's shoulder,saw this. Ash sighed while Pikachu laughed.

"Why do you pokemon always want my hat."He said,which confused his friends.

"What do you mean Ash?"Serena asked curious.

Ash scratched the back of his head."Well you see back in Kanto. A Mankey, that later evolved into a Primeape, stole my hat and I had to win it back."He sighed."Now I think I'm about to repeat of that."

He then looked back at the Riolu with a determined look."Alright Riolu I accept."

Dan grinned and got into Goku's fighting stance,but they didn't know that.

Ash put the pokeball away in exchange for a another one.

Pikachu pouted because he wanted to battle Dan. Ash noticed this and said."Don't worry Pikachu you can battle him after I catch him alright."Ash told his best friend and partner. Pikachu cheered up at that.

" _Yeah right I'm not going down that easy."_ Dan thought.

"Greninja let's go."Ash said and threw the pokeball,out came a tall blue frog on its hind legs,long pink tongue,and it had pink eyes.

Dan grew excited for the battle, because Greninja would be a challenge. Including if Ash transforms Greninja into Ash Greninja. It would get even more fast and powerful.

Ash started things off."Greninja use Aerial Ace."Ash ordered. Greninja rushed at Dan with a glowing fist.

Dan surprisingly dodged the first punch, but then Greninja did more punches. Dan dodged those too then kicked Greninja in the face sending him back a few feet.

" _Wow I can't believe I dodged those."_ He thought impressed by his reaction time.

"Alright Greninja try Double Team then use Water Shuriken."Ash ordered.

Greninja made multiple copies of itself around Dan. Dan looked at the copies with worry clear on his face.

" _Crap_."He thought not knowing which was the real one.

The original Greninja and clones each made shurikens then threw them at Dan.

Dan knowing he couldn't dodge that many, just put his arms in front of himself to block,hoping that would lessen the damage. He got hit by the shurikens causing an explosion and smoke cloud to appear.

When the smoke cloud disappeared. It revealed Dan covered in cut and bruises from the attack,but he was still standing.

"Ri"("Ow.")Dan said feeling the pain from the attack, but he smiled.

Ash seeing this ordered another attack."Greninja use Aerial Ace."Ash ordered. Greninja rushed at Dan again.

Dan noticed Greninja coming at him again with Aerial Ace. He unfortunately couldn't dodge this time, and got hit with a barrage of punches and kick covered in Aerial Ace. On the last punch Greninja sent him away to tree.

"Alright Greninja good job."Ash said,while readying a pokeball,but then saw Dan get back up slowly.

"Gre Greninja"("Woah stay down pal I don't think you can take much more.")Greninja said, but to non pokemon it was just saying his name.

"Rio"("Heh not yet pal.")Dan said when he got back up. He then looked at Greninja."Riolu"("Besides I've been wanting to use this for a long time.")

"Gre"("Use what?")Greninja said confused.

Dan looked down pondering if he could do it,and he decided why not. He took a deep breath then gathered his ki causing a white ki aura to appear around him. This surprised Ash and Pikachu.

" _He can use his aura like that."_ Ash thought thinking back to other aura users he and Pikachu met.

Dan began charge his ki, causing the ground beneath him to shake. He did this for a two minutes then all of sudden his ki aura disappeared. This confused Ash and his friends.

He looked at them with a smirk then shouted."Rio"("Kaio-ken.")Dan's fur color changed to red,and a fury red aura appeared around him.

Ash and co were amazed by this.

"Woah since when could a pokemon, in this case Riolu change it's color,"Serena said she looked at the pokedex entry."It doesn't say so in the pokedex entry. Have you seen a Riolu change it's color Ash."

Ash shook his head."Nope,but that just means this pokemon is more special,"Ash looks at Greninja."Greninja are excitedly for this too."He asked the ninja frog.

Greninja looked at his trainer and nodded."Gre ninja"("Yeah and I can tell this going to tough").

"Yup and I think we need you to transform for this."Ash said as Greninja nodded.

Ash rose his arm into the air and Greninja did the same. A vortex of water covered Greninja. The water shrunk to Greninja's back and formed into a large shuriken. A black and red thing appeared on his head. It was similar to Ash's hat and hair. Greninja opened his eyes to reveal red eyes.

(A/N:Insert Ash Greninja theme here.)

Dan looked at Greninja with amazement and excitement. He raised his fist in the air then said."Riolu Ri!"("Yousha! Kaioken vs Ash Greninja! I wonder which is stronger!")

"Ninja gre"("Yeah you said Kaioken before you transformed,")Ash Greninja said."Gre"("What pokemon move is that exactly?")

Dan chuckled."Ri olu"("Fight me and you'll find out!")He crouched down then said."Rio"("Here I come!") Was his only warning before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Everyone looked around wondering where he disappeared to."Greninja stay alert!"Ash ordered looking around for Dan as well.

Dan appeared in front of Greninja and threw a fury of punches then kicked him into the air. He then jumped into the air and cupped his paws,a red sphere appeared.

Ash looked up into the air to see them. He quickly ordered an attack."Greninja use Water Shuriken."Greninja took the shuriken off his back and threw it at the red Riolu, while at the same time Dan fired the Aura Sphere.

The attack clashed for a bit then exploded and smoke appeared. Meanwhile, Ash gave another command."Greninja use double team then Aerial Ace!"

When the smoke cloud cleared to reveal multiple Ash Greninjas in the air. The original and clones fell towards Dan, who smirked and used his speed to dodge the clones. He then closed his eyes and focused on finding the real Ash Greninja. He found him in the back, behind the clones. Dan flew up towards Ash Greninja,while dodging the clones,and punched Ash Greninja in the stomach making him gasp in pain. Dan cupped his hands above his head then brought them down on Ash Greninja's head,sending him down to the ground making a small crater. Ash Greninja got up and saw Dan power up. Dan cupped his paws and started to say something.

"Ri-o-lu"("Ka-me-ha-me.")A red sphere formed between his paws.

"Greninja, quick use Water Shuriken!"Ash ordered.

Ash Greninja quickly took off the shuriken off his back and threw it at the red Riolu. Right when the water shuriken was about to hit the red Riolu. Dan disappeared,making everyone gasp, and reappeared a few feet on the right of Ash Greninja. He quickly closed the distance with a leap, and stand right in front of Ash Greninja, as the Kamehameha was finished forming. He looked at Ash Greninja and said.

"No pain, no gain, HA!"Dan shot his paws forward and unleashed a huge blast at point blank. Luckily, Ash Greninja had enough time to bring his arms up to block.

The blast grew smaller and revealed Ash Greninja badly hurt and panting. Dan, with his paws still shot,looked at the damaged frog with a grin and said.

"Riolu"("Sorry pal,but it's over.")Ash Greininja looked at him for a second then fell to the ground. He untransformed and fainted.

"Greninja!"Ash yelled. He along with his friends ran over to the frog.

Ash picked him up and asked."Are you okay buddy?"He asked concerned for his pokemon and friend.

Greninja looked at him."Gren gre ninja."("Not really, but if you get me to a pokemon center. I'll be fine.")He said.

Dan raised his fist into the air triumphantly then said."Rio Riolu!"("Yosha,I won I'm the best. Nothing can keep me down hahaha-grk!")He began to laugh,but suddenly the drawback of Kaioken kicked in. He fell to the ground,untransformed and screamed in agonizing pain.

The group looked at the white Riolu concerned. Pikachu walked over to him and asked.

"Pikachu?"("Umm are you alright there pal?")He asked,before he touched him on the shoulder. Dan screamed louder,his body sensitive to touch right now.

Everyone cringed. Serena looked at ash and said.

"Umm Ash I think we should take him to the pokemon center."Ash nodded and moved over to pick up the Riolu, but Serena stopped him.

"Ash you know you shouldn't pick him up! Pikachu just touched him and he screamed louder."She said.

Ash rubbed the back of his head."Oops forgot."Ash said, making everyone sweatdrop.

"So if I can't pick him up then what can I do?"Ash asked.

Clemont looked to be in thought for moment then said."If you can't pick him up, then I guess you will have to catch him in a pokeball."

"But Greninja and I didn't win the battle."Ash said then his eyes widen."Oh man that means I lose my hat!"

"Ri Riolu!"("Yes I get the hat ahhhh!")Dan said,before he continued to scream in pain.

"Who cares if you didn't win Ash! That pokemon needs to be taken to the pokemon center!"Serena shouted at him.

Ash sighed and brought out the pokeball he was going to catch Dan earlier with.

"Sorry about this."Ash said, before he threw the pokeball at the screaming Riolu. The ball hit Dan then opened and pulled him inside. The ball instantly dinged and fell to the ground. Ash picked the ball up and shouted.

"I caught..a Riolu!"Ash shouted.

"Ash this is not the time!"Serena said.

"Umm right."Ash said,rubbing the back of his head.

 **Later**

Dan opened his eyes and saw that he was in the room. He figured out that it was a room in the pokemon, because that's the mostly place they would take him.

A woman in a nurse outfit and had pink hair, walked in and asked if he was okay. He remember he couldn't talk human,so he just nodded.

"Well you have visitors. Do you want to see them?"Nurse Joy asked and he nodded.

Nurse Joy let some people in,which turned out to be Ash and co.

"Well I'll leave you alone now."Nurse Joy said, before she left the room.

"Hey buddy how you doing?"Ash said,moving over to the side of the bed Dan was laying on.

"Riolu Ri."("I feel like crap, but it will pass.")Dan said with a smile.

Ash assumed that the smile meant yes,so he said."That's great that you feel better. I thought you were in even worse condition than Greninja."

"Ri olu ri?"("Speaking of Greninja how is he? I didn't hurt him that much did I?")Dan asked.

"Don't worry Greninja's fine. He's already healed up."Ash said.

"Rio"("Well that's great.")Dan said.

"Listen Riolu I know I didn't win the battle,but could you still join my team?"Ash asked.

Dan looked to be in thought. _"Hmm free food and I get to fight in awesome battles. How can I refuse?!"_ Dan looked at Ash and nodded.

"Alright Riolu welcome to the team."Ash said smiling.

Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and expanded a paw to Dan."Pika Pikachu.("Hi I'm Pikachu welcome to the team and what's your name?")

Dan stood up and grabbed the paw."Ri Riolu."("Thanks and the name is Dan the Riolu.")

Dan blinked remembering something."Riolu"("Wait a minute I just remembered something.")

Pikachu titled his head slightly and asked."Pikachu."("What did you remember?")

Dan grinned and looked at Ash."Riolu Ri"("That a certain trainer owes me a hat.")

Ash noticed Dan looking at him, like he was expecting something. He then remember he lost the battle and the deal he made.

"Oh come on isn't there anything else you want."Ash said pleaded.

Dan looked to be thinking then said."Riolu~ Ri."("Well~ there is something else I want.")

Later,Ash and the gang were seen leaving the pokemon center. Dan was walking beside Ash,a bowl of ramen in his paws. Dan had one last thought as he walked with the group.

" _Thank you shiny Jirachi,for the best wish ever!"_

 **End**

 **Pokemon406: Well that's the end of this story I came up with**

 **Corey: Well I thought it was good, right Dan**

 **Dan: Heh yeah it was good,plus I got ramen in the story**

 **Pokemon406: What the! How did the two of you get in here?**

 **Corey and Dan: Two words. Unlocked door**

 **Pokemon406: I really need to lock that door**

 **Pokemon406: Also the no pain, no gain is from a video I watched on YouTube. It was good video in my opinion.**

 **Pokemon406: Anyway Pokemon406 signing out"Gets up and walks away from camera"**

 **Dan: Dan signing out too"Does a victory sign at the camera then follows Pokemon406"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out too"Sticks tongue out at camera then follows Dan and Pokemon406"**


End file.
